Aelita y los hombres de negro
by Alejito480
Summary: Aelita es secuestrada por los hombres de negro mientras volvía en solitario de la fábrica. Ellos la hacen su esclava sexual, abusando de ella hasta el cansancio, por suerte, una visita inesperada solucionará la situación.


**El servicio secreto**

Aelita salía de la fábrica en solitario, estaba ayudando a Jeremy con el tema del Skidbladnir. Había decidido marchar ya que era algo tarde y debía estudiar para un examen de italiano que tenía por la mañana.

Por alguna razón decidió coger el camino largo, le apetecía respirar aire fresco mientras divagaba en sus propios pensamientos… quizás divagó bastante. A un par de calles antes de llegar a Kadic vio como una furgoneta de color negro pasaba al lado de ella, fue extraño ya que era el único coche que había visto por el trayecto, decidió ignorarlo, pero al hacerlo el coche dio una vuelta de 180 grados y cogió velocidad hacia ella, quien intentó aparentar normalidad, pero al ver como intentaba acorralarla comenzó a correr, no le sirvió de mucho ya que vio como la furgoneta aparcaba delante suyo de forma agresiva, posteriormente se abrió la puerta y sintió una descarga eléctrica en su cuerpo que la dejó paralizada. Un par de hombres se bajaron del coche rápidamente, le vendaron los ojos y la subieron. Marcharon a gran velocidad.

—¡Despierta! —Escuchó Aelita sintiendo una bofetada en su rostro, cuando volvió en sí, se dio cuenta que estaba de rodillas sobre un suelo de concreto y con las manos esposadas en la espalda—

—¡Soltadme! —Dijo la pelirrosa, pero solo escuchó la risa de los hombres a su alrededor. Le quitaron la venda y pudo ver que estaba en una habitación iluminada y vacía, únicamente con un colchón sobre un somier en la esquina de la misma. Había unos cuatro hombres a su alrededor observándola de una manera extraña—

—Rastreamos tu señal por internet, además de ser una persona que conocemos—Dijo uno de ellos—Ahora eres nuestra mascota—

—¡Liberadme! —Gritó—No seré vuestra mascota—Dijo—¡No quiero! —El hombre que tenía en frente se acercó a ella con una pistola en la mano. Se bajó su pantalón liberando rápidamente su miembro al tiempo que le apuntaba a la cabeza a la pelirrosa—

—Toda tuya—Le dijo. Aelita se negaba a hacer lo que él quería—No te estoy preguntando—Le golpeó en la mejilla con la pistola—¡Vamos!, que somos tres más que tienes que complacer—El hombre la empujó contra una pared y la obligó a felar su miembro al tiempo que sostenía su arma en la mano. Movía su cadera de tal manera que introducía todo su miembro en la garganta de ella, provocándole arcadas por su tamaño—

—Si vomitas con uno de ellos te daremos una paliza—Amenazó otro de ellos. Rápidamente el que estaba con Aelita comenzó a moverse más rápido—

—Usa la lengua, perra—Aelita no podía sostenerse más, comenzaba a quedarse sin aire, por suerte el hombre se corrió en su garganta obligándola a tragar todo su semen. Al separarse tosió con fuerza, tanto por el sabor como por la sensación de su garganta casi de partirse—Siguiente—Sin darle tiempo a ella, el otro se acercó con las mismas intenciones, por suerte el de este no era tan grande, pero lo sentía tocando el fondo de su garganta mientras la sostenía de la parte trasera de su cabeza, obligándola a tomarlo todo—

—¡Chupa, maldita! —Dijo el hombre, quien terminó por correrse sorpresivamente rápido—

—Que poca resistencia—Dijo uno de ellos—Observa—Con exactamente la misma intención, se acercó a Aelita, pero la pelirrosa se apartó, recibiendo después una patada en el vientre. El hombre le agarró del pelo y la obligó felar su miembro con fuerza, lo sentía en su garganta, de tal manera que le era imposible coger aire por la boca, sentía ya su mandíbula a punto de desencajarse por el tamaño que tenía—Vamos, que aun te queda—La velocidad con que el hombre la obligaba a hacerlo comenzaban a pasarle factura pues se estaba mareando. Le provocó profundas arcadas el movimiento que hacía. Al cabo de un rato sintió el liquido correr por su garganta, el hombre se retiró empujándola contra la pared—Aún está muy verde—Dijo—Venga, el que falta—Tras repetir el mismo proceso, los hombres se comenzaron a reír—Deberíamos avisarle al resto—Dijo—

—Es buena idea, podríamos cobrar porque se la follen—Añadió otro. Se acercó a Aelita—Primero vamos a dejarte lista—La obligó a ponerse de pie al tiempo que le quitaba las esposas—Desnúdate y acércate al colchón—La pelirrosa obedeció, ya que le estaban apuntando con un arma. Se quitó toda la ropa e intentó cubrirse como pudo con las manos, pero los hombres rieron—

—En cuatro sobre la cama, ahora—La pelirrosa le costó, pero obedeció. Su respiración se agitaba mientras las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas—¿Eres virgen? —Preguntó el hombre, la pelirrosa no respondió. Sintió un golpe en los muslos con algo solido que le hizo gritar de dolor—Responde—

—Sí…—Dijo en voz baja Aelita—

—Entonces que me encargaré de ti personalmente—Dijo. El hombre volvió a bajarse el pantalón para liberar su miembro, era el que más grande la tenía. Se subió en la cama y agarró con sus manos el culo de la pelirrosa mientras observaba—Estás mojada—Dijo para si mismo. Puso su miembro justo en la entrada del sexo de ella—

—No, para—Suplicó la pelirrosa, quien no se atrevía a dar algún movimiento. Rápidamente sintió el miembro del hombre hacer presión sobre su sexo de tal manera que de un momento a otro lo sintió entrar con fuerza en su interior, soltó un gritillo de dolor mientras apretaba con fuerza el colchón con sus manos. Sentía caer la sangre por sus piernas con cada movimiento que el hombre daba, el dolor punzante que sentía en su sexo era indescriptible, soltaba gemidos de dolor al tiempo que el hombre se movía con fuerza, chocando su pelvis contra su cuerpo con fuerza. Sintió que sus piernas dejaban de responder—Duele—Susurró repetidas veces. Sentía los manotazos en su espalda y glúteos al tiempo que sentía como se abría paso con fuerza dentro sí—

—Todo… dentro—El hombre dio una ultima estocada y dejó salir todo dentro de la pelirrosa, que al tiempo que el hombre hacía eso, ella sentía algo caliente bajar por su vientre, soltando un gemido de dolor y placer al mismo tiempo—¿Encima te corres al mismo tiempo que yo?, vaya zorra—Dijo el hombre—Toda vuestra, yo me iré a decirle al resto—Cruzaron un par de palabras más y el hombre desapareció cruzando la puerta—

—Quiero probar una cosa—Dijo uno de ellos—Ponte detrás, yo me pongo debajo—El hombre apartó a Aelita y se recostó en el colchón con su miembro erecto a la vista—Siéntate en el—Aelita, a la fuerza, se dejó caer sobre el miembro del hombre, sintiendo el mismo dolor que el anterior, al menos había dejado de sangrar. Sintió una mano en el cuello que empujó su torso hacia abajo al tiempo que sentía como el hombre que tenía detrás intentaba penetrarla por el otro sitio, intentó apoyarse sobre el pecho del hombre que tenía abajo mientras ambos se movían de tal forma que el dolor se intensificaba al tiempo que esa sensación de placer aparecía con el dolor, lo cual era bastante extraño.

Al cabo de un rato largo esposaron las manos de Aelita a su espalda y la dejaron bocabajo en el colchón, desnuda, bañada en sudor y su vagina con mezcla de semen y sangre y otros fluidos. Cuando los hombres se marcharon, ella se echó a llorar, no solo por el dolor que sentía, sino por el hecho de haber sido abusada de esa manera tan salvaje por esos hombres, quienes no tuvieron ningún tipo de cuidado. Intentó dormirse, pero un hombre entró a la habitación con un aparato alargado y de color negro, con la forma de miembro viril.

—Aún eres muy cerrada, así que espero que esto te ayude—Dijo el hombre con un tono de voz nervioso y agitado—Aprovechando que Aelita estaba bocabajo, se puso sobre ella, introduciendo el aparato en su sexo y posteriormente presionando un botón en uno de sus extremos, provocando que comenzaba a vibrar con fuerza—Así, así…—El hombre se retiró rápidamente. La pelirrosa no podía hacer nada, el aparato, su tamaño y su vibración en esa zona tan sensible le provocaban un extraño placer, pues lo sentía casi en su cérvix. Intentó sacarlo, pero la posición en la que estaba se lo impedía totalmente. Pasó mucho rato en el que terminó corriéndose más de cuatro veces seguidas, ya no podía más con su cuerpo, por suerte el aparato salió de su sexo por las continuas contracciones que la pelirrosa hacía cada vez que tenía un orgasmo. Logró calmarse mientras intentaba calmarse. Logró dormirse, de alguna manera, hasta la mañana, momento en el que entraron los cuatro hombres a la habitación en donde estaba. Sin decirle nada, la pusieron en pie rápidamente y le cubrieron los ojos con una venda, acto seguido se la llevaron a una habitación donde la dejaron de pie en el medio—

—Vamos a limpiarte, quizás un poco—Dijo una voz masculina. Sin previo aviso sintió un fuerte chorro de agua en su espalda que se iba paseando por todos los rincones de su cuerpo para limpiarla, al cabo de un rato el agua paró y uno de los hombres la secó por encima con lo que parecía una toalla—A la habitación—Dijo. La empujó con fuerza y la guiaron hasta la misma. La hicieron sentar en el colchón y le quitaron la venda, estaban otra vez los cuatro en frente—Será mejor que no te quejes, hoy vendrás a visitarte muchas personas y más te vale que salgan contentas de aquí—Dijo, el resto comenzaron a reír y se retiraron, pasó muy poco hasta que llegó el primero de los visitantes, entró a la sala con uno de los hombres de negro—

—Es ella, aquí tienes las llaves de las esposas por si te es más cómodo, y tienes un vibrador por ahí por si quieres divertirte más con ella—Dijo al hombre, quien era alto y obeso, con una mirada de perversión casi absoluta, que daba hasta auténtico asco—_Bon appétit_—Fue su ultima frase antes de marcharse—

—Una… joven… linda—Dijo, jadeando al tiempo que se desnudaba. Aelita no se atrevía a decirle nada. El hombre se acercó a la pelirrosa que estaba aún sentada en la cama—Vamos… piensa que es un helado…—Su miembro erecto tenía un tamaño considerable. Casi se vio obligada a felarlo, hacía lo que podía. El hombre terminó por correrse pasados dos minutos, tenía muy poca resistencia—Bien… ahora quiero meterla—Lanzó a la chica sobre el colchón y se puso delante de ella alzando sus piernas y juntándolas. Con un agresivo movimiento la penetró, la pelirrosa soltó un grito leve de dolor que el hombre ignoró, pues comenzó a penetrarla con un movimiento fuerte de su cadera, pasado un rato el dolor se calmó y dio paso al placer, soltaba suspiros cortos intentando no hace ruido, pero el hombre no se detenía, incluso parecía resistir más que antes. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que el hombre dejó liberar todo dentro de ella, ambos estaban exhaustos. El hombre se vistió y se retiró. La pelirrosa estaba jadeando del cansancio que sentía por aquella experiencia, pero fue solo hablar para que entrara otro hombre diferente, alto y delgado. Tras darle las mismas indicaciones, se desnudó con rapidez y no perdió tiempo—

—En cuatro—El hombre dio media vuelta a Aelita y con sus manos la alzó de su cintura, dejando su torso recostado sobre el colchón mientras se apoyaba sobre las rodillas. Sintió el aparato entrar por su ano, con presión, el hombre lo introdujo con fuerza y lo encendió a tope, se sentía de todo menos placentero. Rápidamente sintió como era penetrada por el miembro del mismo en su vagina. Soltó un gemido, eso había cambiado la situación—Gime, perra, vamos—Aelita soltaba suspiros audibles, no porque quisiera, sino que eran inconscientes gracias al placer. Estocada tras estocada el hombre le daba manotazos en sus glúteos. La pelirrosa comenzaba a no poder resistir esa sensación, la llenaba por dentro y no la dejaba respirar, hasta el punto que terminó por correrse una vez—¡Vamos! —Dijo el hombre, emocionado. Siguió más y más fuerte hasta liberar su semen dentro de la pelirrosa. Sin mayor dilación, el hombre se vistió y se marchó al mismo tiempo que entraba otro, tras otro, tras otro. Perdió la cuenta de cuantos había entrado hasta que se detuvieron. Entró uno de los hombres de negro a revisarla, quizás el que más al margen se había mantenido. La pelirrosa estaba acostada bocarriba sobre el colchón, bañada en sudor y con semen saliendo de su sexo, con algunos preservativos con un nudo a su alrededor.

—Salvajes—Dijo el hombre para si mismo—Bebe esto—El hombre le acercó una botella de agua fría, la pelirrosa volteó su cabeza, no quería recibir nada de ellos, aunque se estuviera muriendo de sed, hambre y cansancio—No seas tonta, bebe o la pasarás peor—Razón no le faltaba. Aceptó y bebió de la botella hasta terminarla toda—Aún quedan un par más—Dijo antes de ponerse de pie y retirarse al tiempo que entraba otro hombre.

Al final, cuando no parecía que fuera a entrar nadie más, entraron tres hombres de negro.

—Ganamos un montón de dinero en un solo día—Dijo—Gracias por eso, perra—Añadió—¿Alguien quiere desestresarse con ella? —

—¿No crees que ha sido suficiente por un día? —Preguntó otro de ellos asomándose por la puerta—

—Es una esclava—Respondió otro—

—Pero…—

—Que se joda—El hombre en la puerta ignoró lo último y se retiró. Los tres que aún estaban se acercaron a ella, obligándole a ponerse en cuatro en el suelo. Uno de ellos se puso debajo de ella y la penetró en su sexo, el otro se puso detrás y la penetró en su ano, mientras el tercero se puso delante y le obligó a felarle. Era una extraña sensación. El movimiento de los tres la hacían presa del placer que el día anterior era dolor absoluto. Del cansancio su mente estaba totalmente en blanco, solo sentía los tres miembros en los diferentes sitios moverse con fuerza y sin control. Al cabo de un rato los tres acabaron y la tiraron a un lado mientras se reían y la insultaban, tenía las manos esposadas así que no podía ni moverse, sus piernas temblaban y no podía más, solo quería dormir, incluso estuvo apunto de hacerlo en el suelo cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse.

—Ya se fueron esos salvajes—Dijo el hombre que anteriormente le había traído agua y se había ido de la puerta—Estamos solos en la instalación—Dijo—Será mejor que comas algo o mañana la puedes palmar—Ayudó a la pelirrosa a sentarse sobre la cama. Cubrió sus ojos con una venda y la puso de pie—Apóyate en mi si no puedes caminar—La pelirrosa obedeció. La llevó hasta otra sala donde la limpió completamente con agua y luego la secó. La devolvió a la habitación y la dejó sentarse sobre el colchón, quitándole tanto la venda como las esposas. Le entregó un vaso plástico con un tenedor, que contenía algo de comida rápida que había preparado, con su pulso tembloroso, lo aceptó y terminó de comer a los pocos minutos, momento en el que el hombre recogió todo—Será mejor que descanses, mañana será igual que hoy—Le dijo antes de apagar la luz desde fuera y cerrar la puerta con llave. No la esposó, lo cual agradeció, ya que su manos y brazos dolían. Al cabo de un rato terminó por dormirse. Se despertó a eso de las cuatro de la mañana, se sentía extraña, estaba desnuda y su cuerpo estaba ligeramente caliente. Tanteó con los dedos y encontró el consolador que tenía ahí. Tanteó con sus dedos y lo encendió, acercándolo rápidamente a su sexo, la sensación al ponerlo ahí fue de placer, soltó un gemido ligeramente sonoro, al cabo de un momento lo humedeció con su lengua y lo hizo penetrar en su vagina, el movimiento de la vibración más su tamaño la hacían soltar gemidos de forma incontrolada. Al cabo de un rato terminó por correrse. Retiró el vibrador y lo dejó a un lado. No podía creer que se había masturbado con eso, pero le apetecía, por alguna razón su cuerpo se lo pedía. Logró calmarse, e incluso dormirse.

Por la mañana se despertó con el abrir de la puerta y el encender de la luz.

—Buenos días, esclava—Dijo uno de ellos en tono burlón, no era el que había visto de último anoche—Hoy tendrás una sorpresa, así que solo estaremos dos contigo, más los pervertidos que paguen por follarte, así que despierta, que llegará uno en cualquier momento. La pelirrosa se puso de pie con dificultad.

Entró el primero de todos, tras recibir las indicaciones no perdió tiempo y le esposó las manos a la pelirrosa, esta vez no en la espalda, por suerte. El hombre se sentó en la cama y la obligó a felarle con fuerza. Su tamaño le provocaban arcadas a la pelirrosa, de tal manera que lo sentía en garganta, casi en lo más profundo. Sin llegar a terminar, el hombre la obligó a ponerse de pie y sentarse sobre su miembro, de tal manera que lo sentía en lo más profundo de su vagina. Soltó un suspiro, el hombre la lanzó bocarriba sobre la cama al tiempo que movía su cadera de tal manera que sentía como empujaba su cérvix hasta el fondo, provocándole suspiros involuntarios al tiempo que gemidos. El salvaje hombre le puso la mano en el cuello y comenzó a dejarla sin aire al tiempo que la penetraba una y otra y otra vez. Ya de por sí, por el placer, su respiración se dificultaba, ahora directamente no podía respirar. Intentó como pudo quitárselo, pero cuando el hombre se corrió, ella casi perdió el conocimiento, por suerte, el hombre se retiró. Cuando entró unos de los hombres de negro, la pelirrosa comenzó a toser, al fijarse vio que era sangre oscura, lo que alarmó al hombre y llamó al otro.

—¿Sangre? —Preguntó el otro, el que se había quedado con ella el día anterior por la noche—El cabrón de antes la ahorcó con sus manos, le dijimos que nada de hacer eso—

—¿Y ahora? —Preguntó el otro—

—Nada de sexo oral—Dijo—Si le llegan a hacer algo somos hombres muertos—El otro le dio la razón. Ambos se retiraron, el mismo hombre volvió con una botella de agua y un bol vacío—Bebe y escupe aquí—La pelirrosa obedeció, al hacerlo la primera vez notó como era sangre, luego fue repitiendo el proceso hasta que solo salía agua—Prosigamos—El hombre se retiró. Por alguna razón no volvió nadie más hasta la tarde, había pocas personas dispuestas. El problema llegó cuando regresaron los dos que faltaban—¿Tenéis al sujeto? —

—Claro que lo tenemos—Dijo—Asaltar esa academia es pan comido—Añadió—Niña, tenemos a alguien que queremos ver que le haces, y lo vamos a grabar—Sacó una cámara de una mochila que traía consigo. Hicieron pasar al sujeto con la cara tapada por un pasamontaña. Se lo quitaron y la pelirrosa se quedó de piedra, se trataba de Jeremy, quien, confundido, hizo contacto visual con él y ambos se quedaron estáticos—

—¿¡Aelita!? —Preguntó Jeremy al verla—

—¡Silencio! —Lo golpearon para silenciarlo—Ahora, ella seguro se ha movido mucho hoy, así que te toca a ti complacerla—Dijo—Venga, follate a esa chica hasta que no puedas más—Ninguno de los dos sabía que ellos sabían que se conocían. Jeremy se quedó estático. Aelita estaba acostada bocarriba en el colchón, con las manos esposadas en el frente—Venga, desnúdate, niño—Jeremy no sabía que hacer—¡Que te muevas! —Le apuntaron con un arma y torpemente obedeció—Acércate a la cama—Obedeció torpemente y se subió en ella, hizo contacto visual con Aelita, quien estaba sonrojada solo por verlo—Ahora, venga, hazla tuya—Jeremy no sabía ni por donde comenzar, el hombre grababa, pero el nerviosismo del chico no le daba nada. Aelita comprendió que, si no lo ayudaba, igual hasta le disparaban—

—Haz lo que yo te diga—Dijo suavemente Aelita a Jeremy, quien asintió—Pon tus manos en mis piernas—Con timidez, él obedeció. Como podía, ella rozaba su miembro con sus manos para ponerlo erecto, lo cual no fue complicado—Ahora, arrodíllate un poco más y acércate—El obedeció, sintiendo como su miembro rozaba la entrada del sexo de ella—Mueve tu cuerpo hacia adelante—Quizá comprendió de golpe, pues terminó por penetrarla lentamente, era una sensación nueva para él, quien la miraba con un extraño nerviosismo—Tranquilo—Le dijo—Solo muévete un poco—Jeremy comenzó a mover su cadera de forma torpe mientras la penetraba, ayudando a la pelirrosa a calmarse, quizás así lo era para ella, pues para él era no más que una tortura—Puedes tocarme—Le dijo—_Total, no queda otra_—Pensó. Jeremy comenzó a acariciarle los pechos con los dedos, lo que aumentaba el placer en la pelirrosa—

—Yo…—Comenzó a moverse más rápido, iba a correrse—

—Dentro—Le dijo Aelita, quien le apresó con sus piernas, obligándole a correrse dentro, ella estuvo a punto de hacerlo—¿Ves? —

—Bien, bien—Dijo el hombre de negro que estaba grabando, quien detuvo la grabación—Ahora creo que nos será de utilidad el muchacho, yo pensaba en matarlo—Ambos adolescentes se sobre saltaron—O mejor, a los dos—Sacó un arma y les apuntó.

Quizá fue obra del destino, pero vieron como la luz los cegaba a todos y…

***Vuelta al pasado***

Se encontraban en las maquinas unos cuantos días atrás, estaba todo el grupo.

—¡Chicos! —Gritaron las voces del resto, quienes no dudaron en abrazarlos—

—¿Qué os ocurrió? —Preguntó Yumi? —¿Fue Xana? —

—Los hombres de negro… nos… secuestraron a ambos—Dijo Aelita, quien no olvidaba lo visto, sentido y vivido, lo cual le era extraño ahora no sentir nada en su cuerpo, solo paz. Miró a Jeremy, quien se sonrojó—_Luego te veo en mi habitación_—Le susurró al odio—

Al final de las clases, se encontraban Jeremy y Aelita en la habitación de ella.

—¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto en lanzar una vuelta al pasado? —Preguntó la pelirrosa—

—Había un fallo con el programa, cuando logré arreglarlo e iba la fábrica me secuestraron, pero dejé nota a los chicos para que la lanzaran, así que fue efectivo—Respondió—

—Bueno, al menos terminó—Dijo. Se acercó a Jeremy y lo besó de improviso—¿Quieres repetirlo? —Preguntó. El rubio se sobresaltó—

—Pero…—

—Tranquilo, esta vez te controlaré yo—

* * *

***Fin***

* * *

**Gracias por leer.**

**No sé como se me ocurrió, pero… aquí está,**

**Espero que os guste.**

**Adiós. **

**_Never Surrender. _**


End file.
